


Liar Liar

by samthesasquatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood, Demon Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, Gen, Sam On Demon Blood, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthesasquatch/pseuds/samthesasquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in Season 4. Sam had no idea that drinking demon blood would mean he was susceptible to devil's traps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar

"It's kind of ironic." The blonde demon giggled. She was tied tightly to an uncomfortable wooden chair right smack in the middle of a spray painted devil's trap. The skin on her face was red raw from the holy water and her stomach had a gaping gash that oozed dark demonic blood.

"What is?" Dean answered gruffly. This demon was pissing him off. They'd been here for thirty minutes already and still the bitch hadn't given so much as a tiny bit of valuable of information in hunting down Lilith.

"Your brother. He's standing here like he hasn't got a care in the world while he interrogates...no, _tortures_ one of his own kind."

"That's not true! I'm nothin' like you."

"Whatever you say, Sammy. I guess the _**you know what**_ inside you means nothing, right?" the demon hissed.

"You shut your mouth!" Sam growled, earning a confused look from his brother. 

"The whole demon blood thing is in the past. He doesn't use his powers anymore." Dean answered, radiating innocence and naivety. 

The demon tilted her head back and laughed manically. Before Dean could object, Sam let the demon knife sink right through her heart. She screamed, light erupting from her eyes as she flopped forward, dead. 

"What the hell, Sam?!" 

"We'd been here for ages. She wasn't givin' us any info on Lilith...she was a waste of time."

"Dude..." Dean muttered, his face contorted in surprise. Something in Sam had changed. He was different...cold...distant. "Whatever...untie her and we'll burn her remains outside." he said, leaving the room to grab a cold beer.

Sam nodded, stepping in to the spray painted Devil's trap. He crouched down and started to undo the coarse rope that had been holding the girl in place. The fact that she used to be human no longer bothered him. He'd become numb. Hunting was his life now. Shoot first, questions later: his dad used to tell him. It was only now that he'd realized that he'd been right all along. 

Picking up the body, he attempted to drag her out of the trap but he couldn't. It was like there was a glass wall behind him, keeping him locked in. Sam frowned, his brow creasing. He pushed the body with his foot and it passed through the trap with ease. What the hell? He tried to take another step forward and the invisible wall just pushed him backwards. The younger Winchester's heart began to beat painfully against his chest with panic. His breaths had become ragged and desperate. This had to be some kind of trick right? Sure, he was drinking Ruby's blood but that wouldn't mean he'd be susceptible to the devil's trap, right? RIGHT? 

It was then that Dean came back inside, sipping his can of cool beer. "You need help or somethin'? I thought you'd have taken her outside already, man." he said, taking a couple of steps closer.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit...tired. Why don't you go 'n light the bonfire outside?" Sam pleaded, giving his brother the classic puppy dog eyes look. 

Dean tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Step out of the trap, Sam."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You know it's actually quite nice here..."

"Standing in the middle of the room? Step out of the damn trap, Sam."

"I...I can't." Sam responded, swallowing nervously as he tried to take a step forward to prove it.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled. "I should've known you were possessed." 

"I'm not!"

"Save it, you've shown enough."

"I'm not possessed! I swear! Dean, please..."

"D'you think I'm an idiot? You can't get out of a friggin' devil's trap, you demonic asshole."

"DEAN, it's me. Please, I'm telling the truth. Just let me out."

"Let you out? Hell no. I'm gonna exorcise you right back to hell, buddy." 

"Please Dean." Sam replied, his eyes tearing up. 

"A demon crying? That's a first."

"I'm not a demon. Please, let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Pass me the holy water."

Dean raised an eyebrow but did as the demon asked. It wasn't as if he couldn't just make some more. "Fine, if you want to torture yourself, go ahead."

Sam took the lid off and poured some on his wrist. It actually did sting but didn't burn or anything like it would a full demon. "See?" 

"It doesn't show me much. Just tells me you're more powerful than I thought."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean replied sternly. 

"No, I guess not. Look, fine. I'll tell you the truth, I wasn't going to but..." he started, chewing his lower lip. "I've been hanging out with Ruby, I know you told me not to but it was for the greater good, Dean. I don't expect you to understand but I swore I would get my revenge on Lilith."

"Very funny...that doesn't explain why you're trapped though, does it?"

"I've...I've been using my powers. Consuming demon blood makes me more powerful than you could ever imagine. I can send demons back to hell with my _mind_. How useful is that?"

"...you've been WHAT?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You wanna know something? I believe you. You know why? Because that's the kind of thing my brother would do. Something fucking stupid."

"That's not fair. I did this for you!"

"The angels are helping us stop Lilith, we don't need you and your powers. Why the hell would you go and do something like that? You know what this makes you right? You've become one of them...you're not my brother anymore."

Sam's eyes locked on to Dean's, not believing what he was hearing. "Y-You think that?" he said, choking back a sob. "Whatever, I don't need you. I can stop Lilith on my own."

"Yeah you do that." Dean replied, rubbing a gap in the devil's trap, letting his brother leave. "If you leave now, don't bother comin' back."

"Don't worry I won't."


End file.
